No More Fear!
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: Haldir finds his path leading once more into an ancient village he would much rather not see, but finds things there are not what they once were.


FEAR: A JFA Challenge Story (see home page in profile for link)

Author: Fianna

Rating: R for violence

Note: Story challenge rules included using 40 words from 8 word/ phrase lists, keeping story under 10,000 words. The challenge is open to all writers of LoTR fanfic, but must become a member of JFA, and prizes will be awarded on content, plot, quality of writing and interest. Judges are list owners Julie and myself (no this is not eligible...lol). Anyone interested is welcome to join and post, see full details in the files under CHallenge 12.

DIsclaimer: All referenences to LoTR and such belong to the Tolkien Estate and are used here only for challenge and inspiration. All other characters are mine.

**No More Fear!**

Haldir strode effortlessly down the wide track, as if the leagues he had just traveled were nothing, eyeing the buildings around him with a brief and hardly noticeable inspection. Aredaer had not changed in the twenty years he had last seen it. The buildings were the same ramshackle jumble of wood and stone, the same wide dirt street separated the village in two, and the same wary gazes looked down upon him from second story balconies.

No, the village was the same, as if time had forgotten it once more, waiting in the darkness for something, something unnameable that had always made him uneasy in this place.

Ahead of him a small group of people were milling around the town's main hall. A squalid stone hut, he had judged the building his last visit and he knew better than to judge it the same once again.

What one saw in Aredaer was not necessarily what was.

A cryptic line that the Lady Galadriel had told him long ago, terse advice that he had since never forgotten.

They neared the villagers on silent feet, cloaked but bare headed, as any who entered the village must be. He had learned this lesson previously as the area was prevalent with trolls and orcs and anyone interested in keeping their head chose to walk openly. However, the advent of elves into the high mountain village still brought those curious gazes and an ever-growing following behind them.

Haldir glanced briefly over his shoulder, meeting Rumil's gaze. The elf nodded imperceptibly and gripped his sword, turning toward the elf behind him. The look passed from elf to elf until reaching Orophin who held rear guard. Friendly to a certain extent it was still wise to be cautious among those staring at them.

Behind the elves, the crowd was becoming more vocal as they discussed the Sindar's reason to be among them, a rarity even so close to the Golden Wood. The Misty Mountains had been home to the Aredaerens for centuries, dating back to the first age. Maedhros, that unfortunate soul, had even walked streets not much changed since his leap into the fires of the earth.

It was a sad tale that seemed to fit the village, evoking an odd shiver from Haldir. Senses attuned to the earth, he could feel the village's age and the efforts to avoid the rest of the world. Had not the orcs been such a terror, perhaps even the elves might have forgotten the village's existence, faded into the mists as it oft times was.

Except perhaps for Galadriel.

Consequently, here he was again in the midst of the wary gazes, a willing volunteer if only toward his duty, striding down a street he had no joy to be on, feeling the weight of suspicion heavy on his shoulders.

The crowd moved back ahead of him, and in the center a tall woman turned to glance curiously over her shoulder, her hair a russet blend of red, brown and gold. Caught staring, she arched a slim brow delicately, her gaze narrowed as she stared back, and then those eyes widened at the same time Haldir heard, and more -- felt the pounding of the hooves behind him.

The horsemen burst over the hill, riding as if wraiths of Mordor were chasing them, stretched out, cloaks flaring in a myriad blur of reds and grays behind them.

Haldir flung out a hand, unconsciously shoving his brother back a step as the other elves did the same and then froze as a child's cry split the air, nearly muffled by the horse's pounding hooves. Haldir spun on his heel, in the same instant as the woman let loose a dismayed gasp. The child, barely walking, stood motionless in the center of the street, staring at the oncoming hoard in abject terror, while his mother, hands full with yet another child, had frozen in horror on the far side.

The russet-haired woman would not be fast enough, Haldir thought grimly with a sharp sound of annoyance as the woman rushed toward the baby. He leaped toward the child with Rumil only a step behind. When they reached the child, the younger warden veered away, flinging his arms around the woman as Haldir spun opposite him, the child tucked inside his arms, both evading the horsemen who had not slowed a step as they rushed past them.

The look of fury on the foremost rider's face spoke volumes. Haldir watched the horses disappear behind the buildings with a measured gaze, his stare, if they had seen it, coldly calculating.

"I will take him."

Haldir relinquished the screaming boy gladly, still staring at the road and then his gaze shifted to the woman, who flashed him a grin before wrapping an arm around the child's mother to draw her away down the street.

Rumil's amused voice broke into his surprised shock as his brother nodded at the retreating females. "Sindarin."

Haldir jerked his gaze to his brother. "Fluent Sindarin."

Rumil only lifted a silver brow. "Indeed. I did not know the barbarians of Aredaer could speak more than grunts."

Haldir sent his younger brother an annoyed glance. "You will want to watch what you say, brother. There is more here than meets the eye."

Rumil, unfazed by Haldir's reprimand, merely shrugged. "Indeed," he agreed noncommittally as Orophin swept up beside them, dragging his hood over his head.

"I feel extremely exposed, Haldir. I have felt more than enough eyes follow my back and few well placed pinches on my back side."

Haldir grinned, shoving the hood back off from the elf's fair features. "Indeed, the women here are quite bold, Orophin. Be careful not to meet anyone's gaze too deeply or you will have more than a partner for a night and be helpless to prevent it."

Orophin only returned the grin with a dramatic sigh as well as a baffled look, before glancing over his shoulder furtively. "And what are we to do here?"

"We are to meet with Ballian. More than that, you do not yet need to know. But do not be careless with word or glance, use common sense to keep out of trouble." Haldir sent Rumil a warning look and turned back toward the sprawling main hall.

They reached the front door only to step back as it flew open, slamming loudly against the wooden wall behind it. The tall man ducking beneath the portal made Haldir clench his teeth. An unlikely adversary since Galadriel liked the man, but one Haldir had found nearly insufferable. The Lady had said they were too much alike.

Hardly, Haldir thought irritably, bowing slightly before Ballian in a brief greeting. "My Lord, it has been long since we have met."

Ballian folded his arms over his chest, cocking his head to stare at Haldir, his amusement clearly visible. "True enough, March Warden. You bring greetings from the Lady of the Wood?"

Haldir straightened, masking his irritation behind a smooth face. "Aye, she sends you her good will and hopes that trading has gone well."

"Wonderfully, thanks to your incredibly beautiful Lady." The man grinned, clasping Haldir's shoulder painfully. "I see you have come with a larger contingent this journey. I speculate you are feeling a bit unprotected after your last visit."

Haldir jaw ached with tension, but he only smiled faintly. "I thought perhaps to provide you with some protection. I fear you nearly lost a child just this day and not from the orcs."

Ballian frowned, his fingers gripping Haldir's shoulder in disbelief. "A child?"

A woman moved out of the crowd, bowing to Ballian in the midst of his stunned silence, his expression as cold as Haldir had ever seen it. "Aye, Master Ballian, it was Harry. The elf scooped him up clean as you please, just before Rastian rode him down."

Ballian's slanted brown eyes turned quickly toward Haldir. "Saved my grandson, eh? I owe you for that, elf."

Haldir sighed inwardly. "I only did what anyone would have done."

Ballian frowned, but pulled the elf close to hug him, to Haldir's extreme displeasure. "I owe you deeply for that." Ballian whispered harshly, if only for Haldir's ears. "Well done then," he announced loudly, flinging an arm around Haldir's shoulders. "We have more the reason to feast well tonight. And in appreciation, we'll have the women dance." The man laughed deeply, dragging Haldir into the dimly lit building.

**

Examined carefully, the crowd seemed restless to Peni as she looked through the slats of lattice, hardly more than a thin opening, part of a wall that shielded her from the common area of the main hall. Ballian sat cross-legged on a large cushion, wine glass in his fingers, waving an expressive hand as he conversed animatedly with the elf next to him, sure of himself and his position among his people. The elf, silver hair gleaming in the light of the hundreds of candles behind him, nodded faintly with a slight laugh, his gaze sweeping the crowd carefully.

"They are always on edge," Danya whispered, observing the effect of the crowd on the elves, standing beside her and peering through the lattice as well. Leave it to the woman to have the same thoughts as Peni. Sister-in-laws, they seemed closer than that, if not by blood.

Peni breathed a soft sigh. "Aye, as any would be in Ballian's court. But Haldir has been here before."

Danya slid an amused glance toward Peni, the tip of her finger touching Peni's nose lightly. "And you, barely five at the time, could not keep your eyes off of him. Has that changed?"

Peni laughed ruefully, unable to evade the answer. She could not lie to Danya. "No. But it changes nothing. I am dancing for Iridir tonight. Should Father find out I've already been with him, we'll both be dead."

Danya snickered, adjusting the thin layers of gauze over her shoulders. "An impetuous decision you made there. Be careful, sister mine, that Rastian does not catch your eye first, whether you choose it or not. He is devious and intent on having you. To see you dance will only heat his blood further and I have no doubt he will find a way to ruin your plans as hungry as he is for you."

Peni shivered. Rastian had made his intentions far too clear. She could only hope that Iridir was paying attention. None would know who was who in the first dance. The second would reveal them, and then the choosing would commence. Ballian would not approve of Peni's choice, nor that she was choosing such an ancient tradition in making that choice. Nevertheless, as the ancient tradition went, it was the woman's choice, if made in THE DANCE, and none could gain-say-it, even Ballian the Tall, the leader of Aredaer. However, Danya was right in that Rastian would ply his will as well. Danya had not exaggerated his interest, and if she was not careful, she would be his without any recompense to avoid it.

A dangerous game she played tonight without the added enticement of five handsome elves discreetly eyeing the crowd. Should they find a woman attractive, even they might find her on their lap. The choice was ultimately the woman's, but few would deny a chance to find an elf in her bed. Would she?

"They say they are experts in love," Danya whispered nervously. Aredaer's open attitude about sex nearly mimicked that of the elves, with many of the encounters only a night's length. The Dance was a girl's chance to choose her first lover. The men anticipated it for months. The last dance had been nigh over a year ago.

But Peni had circumvented the tradition to lie with Iridir. Although not forbidden, Ballian would still be furious: one, that she had done so, and two that she had chosen the metal-smith. Ballian the Tall had high expectations for his daughter. Lying with a local artisan was not one of them. So far, Peni had avoided her father's suggestions for her first lover, which in his mind would lead immediately to marriage. Rastian hovered on the edge of Ballian's thoughts, not quite accepted as a suitor, and yet not denied either.

The last man Peni would take to her bed was the man who had nearly ran down Harry today. She still could not believe the elf had been able to sweep him up in time. Had it not been for the other elf, who had held her back with strength that had surprised her; she would have been trampled instead in her attempt to save the child. She shuddered at how close it had been. Had the elves even been aware of how slim the margin had been between their bodies and the rushing hooves of Rastian's devil of a steed? She had no doubt the man would have crushed the child quite happily, and the elves as well.

She laughed breathlessly, thanking the Valar that the elves were such agile creatures. The image of Haldir, bloody and lifeless, sent a deep pang of sadness through her. But why were they here? What had brought them again?

Danya caught her arm, turning Peni toward her to adjust the mask Peni wore. They looked the same, from the feathered mask to the thin cotton sheaths that were opaque only from the number of layers they wore. Both had long raven hair, although Peni's was riddled with more russet and gold strands that glittered in the candlelight. Ten other women crowded around them silently, waiting for the signal to begin.

**

Ballian eyed the elf from behind his fingers as he lifted the wine glass to his lips. Crystal so delicate it felt weightless, it was never the less a brilliant example of the glass works that kept his tiny village alive. Metal smith and glass blowers worked together to create exquisite ware that even the elves found desirable. He grinned, moving his gaze down the row of fair-haired elven-kind. The second one was a brother, he knew from the last journey, the three next elves he did not know. And the last, glancing about warily, had to be yet the third brother. An honor to have all three Lórien wardens at his table, Ballian was impressed.

Haldir glanced at the delicate crystal in his hand with a raised brow. "Dorwinian?"

Ballian grinned. "Only the best for my glassware, not to mention another order from the Lady of Light; I am honored to have such a valued customer. I shall make her purchase a priority, of course."

Haldir bowed his head slightly. "Indeed." He glanced again at the lattice wall across from him, perhaps aware of the movement behind it. "And this dance you speak of?"

Ballian leaned back, raising dark brows. "You waste no time, my friend. My entertainment tonight is a rare occasion. My women like to choose their partners. Would you accept a proposal should one offer?"

Haldir jerked his head toward Ballian, and he nearly snickered. "What kind of proposal?"

"Surely you have heard, in all your time on this earth, as well as in your travels."

Haldir's grey eyes narrowed slightly, the full mouth growing thin. "I have heard you are very free with your women."

Ballian laughed. "Free? 'Tis not our choice, elf, but theirs. We see no need for a woman to find the first time frightening, why not allow her to choose her lovers when she is ready free of any fear of reprimand. It a time honored tradition."

Haldir sipped his wine carefully. "And there are no strings attached to this choice?" he said, clearly expressing his doubts that it could be so simple.

Ballian shrugged. "No."

Haldir eyed the lattice wall. The elf was far too intuitive Ballian decided, watching him closely. Haldir sent a glance to his brother. "We can choose to agree or not?"

Ballian grinned, resting his glass on his knee. "We won't force her on you."

"And should I agree, you will not intervene?" Haldir replied evenly through a silver veil of hair that had slipped over his brow.

"I cannot, it is the law, and her choice," Ballian replied with a faint shiver down his spine. He had not thought fully on what such an impetuous decision might have on either the woman or the elf, or even, on the future of his relations with Lothlórien, a lifeline for most of his people had they known the ramifications of his choices. Perhaps he was better off curtailing the women in their choosing, but the music began just as he thought to rise, signaling the women to emerge from behind their partition.

Haldir smiled faintly at Ballian, a cold expression none the less, and one that gave Ballian pause. Rumil leaned to the next elf and spoke quietly, but Ballian caught the amused glance he gave Haldir. If any would accept a proposal, it seems it would be the March Warden.

Resigned, Ballian leaned back onto his side. It would be an interesting dance.

**

Peni swirled the shawl around her body, wrapping it loosely until she was nearly cloaked and hooded by the material, only to lift it gently in the air in a fluttering spin of color, hair, gauze and a varied amount of leg to which her audience seemed mesmerized.

She danced effortlessly, taught the movements as soon as she was able to walk until it was no more a thought than breathing was.

She caught sight of Iridir, his gaze unfocused, the warmth of the smile she had loved cool as he watched the women, his dark hair falling over his brow in a way she often could not help but smooth away. She whirled past him, hoping to catch his eye, but the man was thinking of something else and did not look her way.

Of course he did not know it was her, hidden behind her mask as she was and dressed the same as the others. Yet her heart clenched in fear, frustrated that he did not even seem to care that they were dancing.

She could not blame him for he had thought her already his and did not look for her in the dance. Yet she could not face her father to tell him of her choice and had instead chosen the dance to hide what she had already done. She was a fool for not telling Iridir, however, as he continued to look on absently.

Fool man, she thought angrily as she passed by him once again, arching her body temptingly toward him yet he seemed oblivious. Rastian, on the other hand, watched her like a hawk and, to Peni's horror, caught her eye through the mask with a smile that told her he knew who she was.

Blessed Valar! Without Iridir to choose, she was lost to Rastian! The knowledge cut through her like the dull blade of a sword, tearing at her heart leaving it in tatters. Iridir, oh Iridir, she thought desperately, you must look at me.

Yet he did not, while the dance neared its end sending them all behind the partition once again to remove their veils and masks.

Giving the men a moment to gather their wits, and their lust, eyes glittering with anticipation.

Peni removed her mask with trembling fingers, aware Danya had seen Iridir's distraction, her sister's gaze troubled. She pushed her way to Peni's side, gripping her arm tightly.

"He does not even see you, or me or anyone. This is not good, Peni!"

Peni glanced warily at the other women aware the musicians were getting ready to play again. "I know, Danya, what am I to do? If I choose another Iridir will be furious and may go to Father! And if I don't Rastian will find some way to make eye contact and then I will be lost." She pressed her fingers to her lips in horror.

"You should have told your father," Danya whispered harshly, but then she sighed, hugging Peni tightly. "You have only one choice then."

Peni looked at Danya and then at the partition, behind which sat their audience, and among them five elves that many coveted but would not be brave enough to offer for. She stared at her sister in law. "And if he refuses?"

Danya smiled faintly. "Then you have nothing to fear, for should he do so your choice is still made. None would look hard at you for his refusal, taking it as something within the elf."

Peni nodded fitfully, glancing again through the partition to the crowd outside, now getting faintly restless again. This time when they came out, each woman would be known, and everyone would know to whom her eye had been set upon.

It should have been Iridir for Peni, but she knew it was unlikely she'd get as far as where he sat, for Rastian sat between the elf and her lover, and she knew without a doubt he would find some way to make eye contact.

It was all he had to do.

Unless she chose someone before she reached him.

Which left her with one of the elves.

Peni smiled faintly as Danya pressed her fingers to Peni's lips in a silent show of strength and then went to her place in line. Peni ran a hand through her long hair with a last sense of dismay and then squared her shoulders. Her choice wasn't all bad. The elf could refuse, leaving her only bemused at his dismissal, or he could agree. That made her shiver, for even though she had wanted Iridir, she could not help but find the elves intriguing. Especially Haldir. Even at five he'd intrigued her both with his distance and his beauty.

No, choosing Haldir would not be bad, but for one thing.

If he knew of her earlier discretion, he could complain to Ballian he'd been cheated. It would be what Rastian would do, after he'd had enough of her to satisfy him. He'd ruin her as quickly as he'd take her into his bed, sooner if he knew he had something to hold over her head. Blackmailing her to do whatever he wanted would be a simple affair.

She had to hope the elf would not be so cruel, but in the end she really had no choice. No choice whatsoever.

**

He watched them closely under the veil of his hair, head tipped to the side to speak to Rumil, but allowing him a first glance at the women without Ballian being able to gauge his expression. The man was intuitive to a degree that made Haldir uneasy, recognizing his emotions when so many could not.

It was unsettling, almost as if he could read Haldir's mind as much as the Lady of Light could. He did not like the feeling and used any means to shift the man's attention away from him when he could.

Not difficult when the other men in the room let out a roar of approval as the woman paraded slowly into the center of the hall, faces free of their masks, anticipation bright in their eyes along with a faint show of fear in others. Perhaps this was not the free choice Ballian had decreed, Haldir thought as he studied them intently.

There were ten; all still dressed similarly, if with less layers so that many flashed a certain amount of skin that was nearly scandalous, even to his jaded gaze. They began to dance, slowly and methodically this time to music that throbbed inside his head, a pounding rhythm soon matched by his blood.

He looked at his wine curiously and heard Rumil snort beside him.

"I have the same sense," the elf muttered faintly. "The wine is drugged."

Haldir nodded faintly. Not poison perhaps, but a tension inducing product that made it difficult suddenly to think clearly, his gaze drawn to the twisting bodies in front of him. He had no need of such things to procure his interest in the females in front of him, for many were lovely to look at, and one in particular already garnering his interest.

It was the woman from the street, the one who had spoken fluent Sindarin, and had nearly mocked him at his startled surprise at doing so.

But here she was not so confident, he could see a pale whiteness around her eyes that spoke of a deep seated fear, her movements although graceful and natural, were yet slightly out of time with the others, as if her mind moved to other rhythms, other thoughts.

Two out of the men watching also watched her with interest, one a young dark-haired man with mouth open in surprise, and Haldir noted thickly, consternation. The other was the man Haldir disliked the most, the man Rastian who had nearly run him down earlier in the day.

He did not miss the closeness of the man's ride past him, nor did he doubt Rastian would have trampled him gladly had he been able.

Haldir's last visit had ended in near brawl with the man, and a parting threat should Haldir step into his way once more, the elf would rue such a decision. Rastian's intentions were clear. Should Ballian fail to garner support in his community, Rastian would step in swiftly, and not for the better of the people of Aredaer.

Haldir knew this as much as Rastian knew he knew.

An enemy for certain among friends to the Woods of Lórien.

And one looking upon the girl with both lust and a feral grin of smug certainty that she would be his.

Haldir arched a brow, sipping his wine absently, and returned his gaze to the woman.

She was not as pretty as some, but her hair was lovely, long and luxurious. Her nose was slightly crooked as if it had been broken at a young age, but her lashes darkened her already dark eyes to a smoky shadowiness that drew his interest. A hand touching his knee brought him up short.

"There is something afoot, brother." Rumil's eyes slid toward Rastian, his smile fading to a frown. Haldir glanced at Ballian and found him watching Rastian as well with an odd smile/frown that said the man had reservations as well.

Rastian, however, was looking at the young dark-haired man with a challenging gaze that sent the younger blushing furiously and then going so pale Haldir thought he might pass out. Something afoot indeed.

He had little time to consider the two any further as the music suddenly changed tempo and the women began to move, sorting themselves into a whirling play of steps that moved them from the center of the room into a ring facing outward.

Ballian leaned forward, his lips open slightly, eyes narrowed as he watched the young woman Haldir was interested in.

It hit him hard suddenly just why, looking at Rumil and then at Rastian, and then back at the woman again. He searched his mind for the child of so many years ago, dark haired and impetuous, grinning most unshyly at him when he had arrived.

Peni -- Ballian's daughter and an obvious pawn in a game of power.

Rastian's desires became instantly clear.

The young man's frightened countenance even clearer.

And Peni, her eyes closed, appeared to be afraid to look around her.

"One glance, my friend," Ballian said softly, touching Haldir's knee much as Rumil had done, unaware, it seemed, of his daughter's distress. "One connection of gaze and the deal is done."

Haldir blinked slowly, still conscious of the wine thickening his blood, but focused on the woman. What would she do?

Peni moved closer, the line weaving in and around the men, a few touching the eager men teasingly.

One sat down abruptly in one of the men's laps, arms sliding around his neck, his lips sealing hers in a hungry kiss that only made the men near grin.

Another chose a man on Ballian's left, causing the leader of Aredaer to chuckle and lean closer to Haldir. "She is not a virgin but widow, but we allow her to choose again in such circumstances. She is my daughter-in-law, handsome eh?"

Haldir nodded faintly, his gaze on Peni, watching as she slowed in front of her father. Their glances met briefly, his questioning, hers shrouded in shadow as she lowered her lashes too quickly to gauge her expression.

And then suddenly she was there, in his lap, arms sliding around his neck in an embrace that pressed her tight to his chest, fingers tangling into his hair as if it were a lifeline, her eyes wide as she met his gaze, pleading.

How could he refuse, even knowing it would only fuel Rastian's hatred even more.

**

The moment seemed to last an eternity while she stared into Haldir's silver eyes fringed with the thick lashes that only emphasized the glittering depths. He looked at her for what seemed like minutes, unblinkingly, without expression to the point she began to panic and think perhaps she had made a mistake.

Only then he had allowed a small smile to curve his lips and he leaned closer, spilling a length of silver hair over his shoulder to whisper into her ear while everyone looked on, and the women left continued to dance unwatched.

"What must I do?"

She closed her eyes in relief, drawing his head closer with a faint pressure of her fingers and then smiled up at him. "Kiss me and the deal is nigh unbreakable."

He lifted his gaze to her father, behind her where she could not see, with an amusement she knew Ballian would find unsettling and then he pressed his lips to hers, sealing their bargain, and her fate to whatever the gods wished it to be.

She was surprised by the kiss, not that he had finally kissed her, but by the way it made her feel. Iridir's kisses had been enjoyable, but compared to the elf's brief if thorough embrace, her lover's was nothing if simple. Of course her experience in such regards was extremely limited but still, she knew she was not mistaken.

But then she felt foolish for the elf was years older than she was, and had probably so many lovers he'd lost count ages ago.

His glance when their eyes met again was still amused, the silver depths twinkling. "I am not so jaded as that, Peni."

She stared at him in surprise, startled that he had remembered her enough to know her name. Around them the dance continued, with many of the women now sitting among the men. Only two remained dancing, eyes closed swaying to the beat of the music, hands out in a slow sensuous dance that pulled the attention back away from Peni and Haldir.

But it soon focused once more on the elves as one of the women sank down into another elf's lap, emboldened perhaps by Peni's choice. The elf looked startled, his blue eyes wide as he turned to look at Haldir for direction.

Haldir smiled faintly and gave the elf an imperceptible nod that made him grin and he caught the woman's chin in his fingers and then kissed her gently on the mouth.

A low murmur filled the air, the men grumbling somewhat at the loss of an opportunity but as the last woman sank down with Rastian, Ballian rose to his feet, dark eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"They have chosen, there will be none to argue their choice." He looked around the room, eyes drifting over Peni without really seeing her, and then her father smiled wolfishly, lifting his glass to the air. "To a good night's end, and better time spent in bed." He laughed along with many of the other men, while Haldir snorted faintly in her ear, a quiet mocking sound that made her turn to look at him.

Haldir only rose to his feet, pulling her with him effortlessly, setting the crystal glass of wine on the table behind him. She noted the glass was still quite full. She glanced at him warily. She wasn't sure what exactly he would do, nor how he would behave once they were alone.

"Where do I take you?"

The words caught her off guard, their meaning perhaps meant differently than what first came to her mind. She blushed, pulled close to his side as people began to disperse from the hall.

"I am to go wherever you wish to go."

"Is it not your choice still?"

She flushed deeper, unable to look at him any further. "I have no such experience is these matters…"

She felt him sigh and then he lifted her chin gently, his gaze warm. "I would go where you are most comfortable."

She blinked and then noting her father watched them closely, took his hand to lead him from the hall, outside into the shadows of the evening. She really didn't want to take him to her sleeping quarters for they were too close to her father's. It would make her extremely unsettled to think he was near. Haldir seemed to sense her indecision and gathered her hand, leading her along the back of the building, his steps light and silent, his stride long for her to keep up until he shortened it, his grip on her fingers making her breathless with the ease in which he held her so tightly.

He was an elf, a race so unlike hers as to be unique among Arda, a distant creature that had kept himself apart from the men around him easily. She had found him curious, seeming emotionless, yet she had been there when Rastian had accosted him in the alley, hidden behind some crates where she had made a pretend house.

She had heard the threats Rastian had made, and the elf's stern reply, given in a voice that sounded hard and cold, a voice that she had dreamed of for years. It had not been one that had given her nightmares, but one that had brought her comfort when such dreams did occur. She had only to imagine the elf there as a protector, that voice icy and without fear and her dreams seemed only to fade into nothing.

He stopped near the edge of the town, his head still, his hair fluttering slightly in the breeze enough to catch the light like silver strands of gossamer spider's thread. He held up their hands, his fingers still gripping hers in a warm grasp.

"Who is the woman who chose Rastian?"

The question surprised her. Athea had always looked at Rastian favorably and Peni was not surprised she had chosen him. "Athea, she is …"

"She is in danger."

Peni felt her eyes widen. Haldir looked down at her, his profile near in shadow but she could see the tight line of his lips. "She chose, we cannot interfere."

"Even if he hurts her?"

Peni felt uncomfortable. "He will not. To do so is forbidden. This is a night of pleasure, not fear or harm."

Haldir grunted sourly. "Would she tell if it were not so?"

Peni blinked. "Yes. She is not so cowed by him that he would be able to keep her quiet. Ballian would step to her defense should she complain he did something untoward."

The elf sniffed, and then seemed to relax. "Then as you say, we can do nothing."

She nodded, pulled along with him again, but amid the shadows toward the trees surrounding the village. "Where are we going?"

"Into the wood. You will find privacy there, and comfort I think."

She felt swept along, held to his side by his grip on her hand, yet she did not feel afraid, only nervous once he found out she was not the virgin he expected.

They stopped shortly after entering the forest, beneath a large old pine that leaned half way to the ground, nearly fallen yet held upright by sheer strength of will, and by roots caught tightly into the rocks surrounding it. Haldir paused and then turned, releasing her hand only to place his on her waist, lifting her to sit on a large rock facing him. He leaned toward her, hands braced at her hips to stare at her, his face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Tell me why you were so afraid."

She blinked, mouth open slightly in surprise. "How did you know?"

He smiled, his eyes dropping over her in a swift perusal she did not miss, but then lifted once more to gaze at her intently. "Your expression was hidden well enough, but I could see the fear. You admit as much, so tell me why?"

She shivered, aware of the heat of his body so close to hers, the faint scent of wood, leaves and growing things. She wanted to touch his hair again, remembering how soft it had been in her fingers, as well as how solid he'd felt, surprising her deeply.

Iridir was a handsome young man, his dark eyes windows to his soul, hair lanky and always falling over his brow, even as he worked the bellows in the shop. Only just beginning his journey to full metal-smithy, he was, as yet, lean and willowy, his body hardly bigger than her own.

The elf, although several inches taller, was also lean, but where Iridir seemed lanky, Haldir was far more solid, with a body far more muscular than it looked. She had been startled by the feel of him against her, instantly aware this was no boy that she had chosen, but a man… or rather, a very handsome elf.

Who was waiting impatiently now for her answer.

She smiled faintly, lifting her fingers to press them softly against the fabric of his tunic, enjoying the feel of the material, but more so the strength apparent beneath her fingertips. "I am afraid of Rastian," she admitted, looking up at Haldir through her eyelashes. "Was, I should say, that he would find some way to connect with me, so that we would be, he would be the one …" she swallowed, embarrassed to continue, yet growing more confident she had made the right choice.

Because Haldir growled, even as quietly as he did, telling her he understood exactly why. She wanted to giggle, thrilled to think her dreams all these years had not been foolish, that indeed, Haldir the March Warden would jump to her defense against Rastian. He slid his fingers beneath her chin to study her, his eyes gleaming softly in the light.

She had chosen well she thought with a flutter of nerves, but perhaps she had yet to fear his reprisal once he learned…

Haldir lifted a brow curiously. "Yet you still are afraid of something, even if I have been the one chosen." He grinned faintly, his gaze suddenly teasing.

She dared not look at him further, staring instead at his chest, tracing a faint pattern on the soft wool fabric of his tunic. "I have not been honest with you, nor the others."

She felt the vibration of his laugh through her fingers, as well as the soft sound of it, and looked up in surprise.

"You do not think most the men in that room already know that you and the dark-haired young man have been lovers?"

She flinched, arching back from him in shock, her eyes wide, wrist held tightly in his grasp. "You know?" she gasped breathlessly, terrified that her father already knew.

"Everyone but perhaps Ballian, who prefers to be blind to such matters at the moment."

She stared at the elf, flabbergasted at the knowledge and unsettled that so many saw it. "But my father would be furious, and if they know…"

"They care little, Peni, that you have already tested the waters few like to breach." He laughed softly again, brushing a hand across her cheek gently. "It is much better past that painful start, to show what love can be once you are past the fear."

She swallowed again, her lips parted against his fingers as he held them against her mouth, silencing her protest.

"It matters little to me. But know that Rastian has the young man well in hand. Any threat to you will come from him, and the young man will not be one to step in between."

Not like Haldir would, she thought sadly. "So if my father finds out that I have already taken Iridir to by bed, it will be through Rastian."

"No doubt," Haldir agreed. "He will use such knowledge against you, if you allow him to do so."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I am lost then."

The elf snorted faintly and leaned toward her, his hands braced against her hips. "Where is the woman who faced the raging tide of horsemen to save a small child?" he asked softly.

It took her a moment to realize he'd spoken in elvish, a language she had learned because of him, for her father's trading with the elves. She sighed and looked at him searchingly. "It is easy to be brave in one aspect, ellon, but to face one's father…" she replied equally in his language. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed, but what can he do but complain? The deed is done. You do not love this man."

She flinched, opening her mouth to protest, but then closed it as he waited. "No, you are right, I would not be here, choosing you if I did."

The elf's expression was one of arrogant amusement, as if she would have done nothing else. She could have chosen another… she could have…but had not wanted anyone else. Truth be told, seeing Haldir again – she shook her head, avoiding the smug gaze.

"I have annoyed you," Haldir whispered, sliding his fingers along her cheek again. "You have grown up. You are not the child I remember."

She could not help but lean into his hand, her heart suddenly pounding at the realization that this was Haldir. Her Haldir, the elf of her dreams. She lifted her gaze slowly, suddenly shy in the face of such a one as he and found him smiling, his silver gaze heated in a way Iridir's often was, a glittering intensity that made her breathless.

"Nay, I am not," she admitted, trembling suddenly as he traced his fingers down her throat and across her chest, feather light touches that made her skin pebble with goose bumps and more.

"Nay you are not," he agreed in a voice suddenly raspy with emotion, nothing like the elf of her memory at all, but much like the one in her dreams.

His lips traced a line across her throat, his arms holding her as she arched back from the caress, his body wedged between her thighs in a manner that was both enticing and intimidating. He kissed her, all words suddenly gone from both of them, replaced by a hunger she was surprised to feel, a hunger that grew rapidly, fueled by his lips, the feel of his hands on her waist, her back, her body.

What happened after that was a memory to be treasured, the feel of his body, the art of his touch that seemed to ignite a fire inside her. He showed her what Iridir could not, left her gasping for breath and wanting more, all thoughts of her father, of Rastian, forgotten. He kissed her and touched her, drawing off the thin layers she wore with ease, guarded and shielded by the ancient pine above them. His skin was ivory perfection, underlaid with muscle hewn by the long years of his life, fingers gentle yet firm as they coaxed sounds from her she was later embarrassed to remember.

Their union when it finally came was intense, her hunger greater than anything she'd felt before, his matching hers, pulling her tight against his hips, the rock a hard bed that she did not feel.

And then later he had dressed her once more in her layers, dressed only in his leggings himself, chest bare with hair gleaming over his shoulders, caressed by the moonlight in a velvet sky.

A memory she relied on in days to come, days when all hell broke loose, days where her life changed forever.

**

Ballian waited impatiently for Haldir, and his daughter, his dark eyes searching the main street, aware of the perusal of his people, wondering just what their leader expected. He could not complain that Peni had chosen the elf, and did not, but yet his head warred with his head, his thoughts deep on just what her choice had done.

A gruff laugh from behind him made him turn around slowly, mouth a thin line of disproval. "He must be good."

"Rastian? You are up early."

The man pushed away from the wall, stepping onto the wide porch to prop himself against one of the support posts. He waved at the empty street. "They will not come from there, Ballian. He's taken her into the wood, as any creature of the forest might, an animal to rut like animals do."

Ballian lifted a brow, dropping a hand to the weapon at his hip casually. He was no fool. "I doubt she would call it that. Perhaps the deed between Iridir, yes, but not with the elf."

Rastian's quick glance told him all he needed to know, the frown more.

"Yes, I am well aware she'd taken the runt to her bed," Ballian continued. "Better to show her how worthless he is in my mind, to have chosen the elf over him, or you." Ballian met the man's icy stare evenly. "I am well aware of your intentions. I am not a fool. You will never have her, not if I am alive."

Rastian smiled, arms folded over his chest. "Well then, I suppose I need to kill you then, Ballian, so I have both your people and your child." He glanced over his shoulder with a grimace, and before Ballian could move, flung out his hand, the dagger hidden under his wrist arcing toward him so swiftly he could only gasp in surprise.

There was little pain, only the sensation of weakness as he collapsed against the wall, sliding down the wooden panels unable to stop his fall, eyes wide as Rastian turned arrogantly to face him.

"You were a fool not to protect yourself," Rastian snarled softly, crouching down beside Ballian as he lay in a growing pool of blood. "Now you have no way to protect that precious thing you call daughter. The elf I will have as well, sold to the dark lords of Arda for far more than anything your glassware could bring. Fool," he repeated, grasping the dagger that lay impaled in Ballian's heart. With a grunt, he pulled it free, and then rose, his laugh the last thing Ballian heard.

**

Haldir frowned, stopping abruptly in mid-stride; arm out to halt Peni's forward motion instantly.

"There is ill ahead, you must go back into the forest."

She stared at him, and then at the light ahead, the edge of the trees surrounding Aredaer. "Why?"

Haldir caught her arms, holding her at arm's length. "Trust me that you do not want to go further." He glanced again at the wooded edge of the forest, silver eyes narrowed. "Please, Peni, do not follow."

She was not having any such thing, stepping back from his grasp with a growing sense of worry. "My father, I must find my father."

His hand met empty air, her steps quick and sure as she raced back toward the village, skirts held high around her knees. She made it just to the edge of the wood, but found his arm around her waist, lifting her high off her feet, kicking and screaming, and then suddenly silent at the sight before her.

Ballian lay in a pool of blood, evident even from this distance, on the front walkway of the main hall, while behind him, huddled together was much of the village people, silent as death.

She screamed, flinging herself free of the elf and his grip, rushing a few more feet toward her father, but found Haldir's arm around her waist again, but this time in a grip that was not letting go, swung around behind him as Rastian emerged from the main hall, dagger in hand.

Haldir stood still, feet braced wide, his grip on her arm painful, while she stared at the hateful man intently.

Where were the other elves?

"Where are my elves?" Haldir asked, his voice wickedly soft.

Rastian grinned. "Dead to a man, except for you."

She felt Haldir stiffen sharply, with a swift intake of breath. He closed his eyes briefly and then exhaled, shoving her further behind him. "Then be prepared to pay the consequences," Haldir declared in a low voice.

Rastian nodded, stepping off the porch, completely ignoring Ballian's lifeless body lying beside him.

"I've always looked forward to smashing that arrogant nose of yours," Rastian admitted. He chuckled, stuffing the dagger into his boot. He gestured to one of his men, catching the sword tossed his way easily, swinging the weapon in a deadly arc in front of him.

"Care to cross blades, elf lord?"

"I am no lord," Haldir muttered, drawing the long elven blade from the sheath he was carrying, not yet replaced to his back. "But I am March Warden to you. Any deaths done this day will not be ignored lightly."

Rastian laughed. He held the sword out toward Haldir as he approached warily. "It matters not how they died, but that the people see there is a new leader here. We rule by strength and cunning, elf."

"Nay, you were ruled by respect and intelligence," Haldir replied stiffly. "Ballian may not have been perfect, but he had the best of Aredaer's heart. You, on the other hand, look only for power."

"Which I have found," the man replied with a grin. He stabbed the sword into the ground at his feet. "Come and play, elf. Let Peni see what her dreams were made of, a pale comparison to what she will have soon."

Haldir snorted, and then leaped forward, a smooth transition from stillness to speed, hair flaring as he ducked beneath Rastian's swift thrust, whirling to slam his blade toward the tall man. But Rastian was well versed in the art, spinning just out of reach in an agile dance with death, blocking Haldir's parry with his sword, lifting the elvish weapon away with an ease that made Peni sink down in despair to the ground.

All dead, the elves were dead.

She dared not look at her father, her heart crushed beyond measure, the knowledge of Haldir's loss horrific.

And people just stood there, gaping at the two adversaries fighting in the square, elf and man, for right and wrong.

Were they fools? Could they not see what Rastian would do to them? She rose to her feet slowly.

Haldir whirled effortlessly, the long elven blade light in his hands, screeching off of Rastian's lighter steel with a shriek that made the people watching wince. He flung the sword down, passing over the responding stab from Rastian, leaping both blade and arm in an elegant and athletic spin that brought him face to face with the new leader of Aredaer. Rastian grinned malevolently, and brought up the hilt of his sword, slamming Haldir back with a blow to his nose.

Haldir bounded back, fingers brushing aside the blood, and sprang back again so quickly Rastian blinked in surprise. Haldir brought up the elven blade, slicing through tendon and bone, leaving Rastian one handed, if still holding his sword.

The man stared at his lost limb, and then with a roar that nearly shook the rafters of the main hall behind him, he rushed toward Haldir, sword held high while Haldir stood motionless, much like the child the day before in the street.

But this rush was halted abruptly by an elven arrow, launched swiftly and accurately in pace with Rastian's headlong rush, to impale his heart just as he reached Haldir. He stood still, blade lifted over his head, eyes wide and then he crumpled to the earth, sprawling in his own widening pool of blood.

Orophin relaxed his fingers on the new arrow waiting to be launched, blue eyes icy slits of fury. Behind him three elves waited as well, bows drawn tightly, arrows knocked to their cheeks in a breathless wait to kill.

Haldir lifted a hand and the bows all dropped as one.

He turned toward the people gathered, still silent, eyes wide.

"Are you so cowed by one such as he that you will stand by while he destroys what is good in Aredaer?" he snarled harshly.

"They are afraid, Haldir, as I was afraid, of something that was more in our minds than truth." Peni walked slowly towards Haldir, her eyes searching the crowd intently.

"We have always feared Rastian." She glared at the men who were trying to back away, supporters of the man and his terror. "But no more."

She pointed at one of the men. "Step further and I will have the elf nail you on the spot."

He froze, his face white.

Haldir hid a smile.

Peni turned toward him. "I can continue to call on your support."

Haldir bowed his head, hand to his heart. "Whenever you have need."

"We will deliver your order as quickly as we can. In return I ask for an elven guard, perhaps to teach some of our youth proper archery and defense."

Haldir smoothed his fingers over his lips. "A challenge I am sure I can find some willing to match."

She nodded faintly, suddenly regal. "We owe much of who we are to the elves. I would continue that." She looked at the people around her. "What say you?"

There was a murmur of agreement, and then a woman stepped forward. "You plan on ruling alone?"

Peni glanced at the crowd, searching until she found Iridir, and clearly finding him lacking with a sniff. "I do. Is that a problem?"

The woman grinned. "Not at all. I'd rather see you with the elf than anyone."

Peni turned to look at Haldir. He bowed faintly with a touch to his brow. She was young, but there were many who even Ballian had looked to for advice. Perhaps not so cocky a leader, but a shrewd one, willing to fear, but willing also to face that fear and that of the unknown.

Peni turned again to stare at her father, lying so still. "We will need to build the pyre, he deserves the respect of such a death."

The people began to disperse, many of the men avoiding Peni but with looks of respect. Haldir watched them leave and then moved finally, sheathing his blade, handing it to Rumil who arrived beside him.

"We waited as you requested," Rumil said quietly, nodding at Peni as she bent over her father. "We could have stopped this."

Haldir shook his head faintly. "No, if not this time, but a day later, a week. He was ready to take Aredaer. It is why we are here."

Rumil only lifted a brow. "Mirrors," he muttered faintly.

Haldir only smiled, and turned back to aid the woman who suddenly had to become a leader. She would do well.

**

End.


End file.
